


[IDWR-4.5] Some Time Forever

by Erix



Series: IDWR [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IDWR系列第四部番外（共4章）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说明：“2k字没进房”的Erix在此第无数次向大家切腹谢罪。但真的有点油水，大家请笑纳。之后会写关于收养的事情和Ashley Miles的下落。一篇番外搞出点未完待续的神秘感简直又是找打……好了，总之，有肉……

James找到那个地址的时候简直后悔万分，有一种想掉头逃掉的冲动。第一，他想起了今天是什么日子；第二，他想起了这是什么地方。

James透过深色的面罩玻璃低头看向自己的一身行头：皮夹克、暗紫色的紧身衬衫、黑色休闲裤和皮靴。也许他和他的宝贝坐骑看起来远远算不上寒酸，但他斜眼瞟了瞟旁边司机驾驶前来泊车的宾利，仍旧觉得很气馁。

“见鬼……”James琢磨了几秒，终于大摇大摆地把他的摩托车停在了一个宽敞的汽车位中心，与一堆名贵跑车摆放在一起。一家高级俱乐部酒店竟然没有摩托车位？也没有会开机车的侍者？这明显是他们的错，James可不在乎这些。既然他受邀而来，谁也管不着他穿什么骑什么。更何况James也是为了和Steve约会精心打扮过的。

他随意整理了一下被压乱的头发，拍拍夹克前襟，拎着自己的头盔向入口走去，在那里上下轿车的、衣着华贵的伴侣们几乎没有一对年龄相当。James径自穿过侍者身边，安然接受了周遭的“注目礼”。

他故意对一位头发雪白、披着火红披肩、优雅地挽着自己男伴手臂的夫人抛了个媚眼，并收获了对方暗送秋波的暗示笑容。James转而看向这位女士的男伴，一个看起来与Johnny Storm年纪相仿的年轻男子正面带怒容地看着他们的你来我往。James仍旧挑着嘴角，眼睛里却收起了笑容，恶狠狠地瞪了那年轻人一眼。年轻人的表情立刻转为惊悚。James扭过头，暗自为自己的恶作剧感到好笑，他推开玻璃前门走了进去，顺便不忘在大厅门口漂亮的金地毯上磕磕靴子底下沾的泥土。

即使是这样，就是没一个人试图拦下James。James满意地吹了声口哨，穿过前厅，向餐厅走去，他就是有那种本事，可以从容自信地混进所有娱乐休闲场所而不被阻拦。没人能猜透他的身份，只要他挂上生人勿进的表情，也没人愿意自找麻烦来接近问询。

“先生……”餐厅门口接待的侍者不安地打量着James。

James对他露出友善安抚的微笑，“James Barnes。”

侍者赶忙查询手里的名单，立刻对James报以职业笑容，“下午好，Barnes先生，衣帽间就在——“

“不需要。”James大喇喇地挥了挥手中的头盔。

侍者只好点头应道，“那么这边请……”

James可以游刃有余地应付这家高档餐厅里的一切，精美的装潢、交错的通道、浅水池隔断的空间、设计优雅的灯光，这些都让白色和银灰为主的餐厅显得自然柔和又不失格调，James喜欢这里，尤其是那些上下错落的空间，但他还不至于大惊小怪，James懂得足够的上流社会礼仪，也出入过足够多的高级会所，他甚至来过这里一次。但James完全没有为应付他的爱人做好任何心理准备。侍者领着James穿过一些散桌，上了几节台阶，拐到了一处由水晶垂帘隔开的单间。Steve已经坐在那里，穿着一身James从未见过的、剪裁完美的纯白西服，系着蓝灰色的斜纹领结，金色短发梳理得一丝不苟，他正专注地看着酒单，微微蹙着眉，蓝眼睛异常明亮。眉骨、鼻梁和金色的睫毛在Steve脸上投下阴影，隔间里的灯光完美得映衬了他英俊的五官。Steve的姿态介于端正和放松之间，显得优雅得体。

“噢，上帝圣母玛利亚……”James不由自主地念叨着，揉揉胸口，他有点为自己的装扮感到难过，大概人人都会认为Steve是某个欧洲国家的高贵王子，而James则穿得像个布鲁克林酒吧里的小酒保，哼，那又能怪谁呢？James不自觉地稍稍整理了一下自己落在前额的头发，哎，他至少应该利用上午的时间去一次理发店。侍者紧张地回头看了看他身后一直狂翻白眼的客人，带着一种不知是否应该微笑的尴尬表情。

Steve终于看到了James，他抬头起身迎接的一瞬间，脑子里终于把看在眼中的图像处理了一下，一个正经的笑容随即扩展成了令James熟悉的大笑。

“老天，你竟然完全忘了……我在不得不告诉你地址的时候就感觉自己已经暴露了。你要自己来，我还以为会有什么惊喜。”Steve调笑着说道。

“全是我的错，Steve，我完全没想起来。”James笑着把头盔仍在了圆形餐桌上，那上面巨大的蜡烛和装饰花束还没沾满整个桌面空间，侍者显得有些不悦，但他并未阻止。James脱下夹克，随意地搭在椅背上，“所以你必须忍受我这个样子了。”James摊开手臂，然后他突然压低声音说道，“你能想象吗？我是骑摩托来的！我敢保证当我穿过前院的时候，门卫以为我是来应聘保安的。”

“那你打算怎么把摩托开回去？”Steve笑道。

”三杯酒，三杯酒你必须把我哄上床，Rogers先生，因为我要开车回家。”

这又让Steve笑了好一会儿，他又把James从头到脚打量了一番，突然变得有些不好意思，脸颊微微泛红。James知道Steve喜欢他那些轻薄的紧身衬衫和贴身的休闲裤，那让他的好身材暴露无遗。而且Steve亲口承认过缬草紫让James看起来十分性感。当然了，那是Steve的品味，James从来不会全信，但Steve邀他约会，他至少要穿得让对方满意。

“你看起来棒极了。”Steve评论道。

“哦，看看你自己吧，Steve。看在上帝的份上。如果我不知道你有多喜欢我这个样子，绝对会认为你在取笑我。”James对他眨了眨眼睛，在椅子上坐下来。

侍者再次出现的时候，James点了与Steve相同的开胃酒，并为二人选了一瓶红酒，就算穿得不合格，James对酒的品味至少是合格的。简单交谈后，侍者满意地收走了酒单。

“我需不需要知道谁来付账？”James在侍者走后小声对Steve说道，事实上他不太在乎，这毕竟是个一年一次的场合，而且天晓得以他们的记性，没准是十年一次的场合也说不定，多花费点又有什么关系呢。

“反正不是我们。”Steve小有得意地回答，“因为工作关系认识了这里的老板，最近接到邀请，我想不如选个特别的日子。怎么样，还不错吧？他们是山松高尔夫俱乐部的俱乐部酒店，本是不接待非会员顾客的。”

这天是他们结婚两周年的日子，几周以前还经常被提起。但James却因为近来的忙碌再次把此事忘得一干二净，这都要怪罪那些申请领养的表格，官僚主义简直不是James可以应付的。当Steve邀请他共进晚餐的时候，James根本没作多想，只对这几个小时的休闲时光万分期待。

早先Steve提出叫车来接他，但James却临时改变主意，自己骑着摩托上路之后才通知Steve在俱乐部会合。是的，James以为那是一家普通俱乐部，而不是这样一个带有完美庭院和人造湖泊的花园酒店，他也没想到他的爱人会打扮得像个见鬼的王子。

James只是目不转睛地盯着Steve生动的表情，他觉得自己已经好久没这么仔细看看Steve高兴放松的样子了。Steve仍在喋喋不休地给他介绍着酒店，他只是有意无意地听着。过了两分钟，Steve突然皱起眉头，声音轻了下去，“……James……”

“嗯？”James心不在焉地回答道，他端起酒杯饮了一口，以掩饰自己的吞咽动作。这绝不可能只是一顿晚餐，James暗想，他的脑子已经飞奔到晚餐之后的“娱乐活动”。

“你根本没在听，你也不是第一次来这里。”Steve笃定地说道，口气中带着点指责的意味。

“我当然在听，为什么你会这么认为？”James耸耸肩，又朝Steve讨好地眨眨眼。

Steve抿起嘴，刚刚的高兴劲也消失了一大半，“我好歹是个侦探，James，这一点都不好笑，我还以为这是个大惊喜。”

James连忙隔着餐桌抓住Steve的手，Steve无名指上的戒指压在他的掌心中，他温和又无奈地朝Steve笑了笑，“亲爱的，别说你是干什么的，别人绝对会拿你当个贵族！”他的讨好并没收到什么效果，Steve叹了口气，James只得坦白道，“我就来过一次，十几年前——我是从二层酒店清洁间的窗子进来的，你绝对不想听那个。所以我从来没吃过这里的东西，我敢保证。这开胃酒棒极了，Steve，谢谢你邀请我来，这绝对是个惊喜。我走到大门口才记起这个地址，真希望我能穿得更像样一点。”

Steve终于又恢复了轻松自在的样子，他笑道，“哎，这样反倒好，你没穿太复杂的衣服，到时候也方便。”

James放开Steve的手，举起酒杯。“倒时候？”

“倒时候。”Steve再次重复道，“而且……你看起来棒极了。”爱人的语气中带着点傻里傻气的真诚，James觉得心里暖洋洋的，融成一团。

“两周年快乐。”James说道。两年长到不可思议，同时又短到不可思议。玻璃杯相碰，发出清脆的响声，James感觉心里有什么东西漾出波纹。

最终二人并没点什么主菜。时间太早，他们都还没有晚餐的胃口，只是喝完了那瓶红酒，聊着关于所有人的所有事——Natasha和Clint的婚事，Sam和Erica的同居计划，Sue和Reed的第一个孩子，Johnny还在酝酿之中的求婚大计。

“噢，那个家伙，我不觉得Liz会同意。”Steve摇摇头。

“我倒不那么觉得，我觉得Johnny已经准备好了——对世界上的另一个人类负责任。”James耸耸肩。

“Liz是个好姑娘。”Steve评价道。

James眯起眼睛，咯咯笑起来，“我们现在就像两个女朋友，都在谈论别人的八卦呢。”

Steve露出一个满不在乎的笑容，带着一点点醉意，“James，我很想说我为咱们自己本身没有话题感到忧虑，但是我真的一点也不在意。我希望我们永远相安无事，就这么无聊的八卦别人，两人一起过一辈子。”

James感觉头脑轻飘飘的，“你一直都觉得很无聊吗？想不想聊聊美好的旧时光？你还记得我们第一次约会吗？”

“你指哪一次？”

“在那家意大利小饭馆，最早最早的那次，你说你坚持请我吃晚餐，我们甚至还不认识。”

Steve用力摇摇头，笑得很腼腆，“哦，老天。好久以前了，吃到一半你就跑掉了的那次？我不太记得了，除了你吃到一半就走人了，我甚至不知道自己做了什么。”

“哈！果然第一次只留下这种坏印象？”

“你还敢说，要不是我给你的第一印象太差了，你当时为什么跑掉？”

“得了吧，你知道我为什么跑掉！我简直吓坏了。”

“我做了什么？”Steve端起酒杯问道，他的目光掠过酒杯上沿，眼睛里倒影出杯子中反射的光。

“你看着我……就好像你喜欢我一样。”James轻声说道。

“我喜欢你。”Steve回答。

James又与Steve对视了一会儿，垂下眼看了看手边新点的鸡尾酒，把杯子里剩余的金色液体一饮而尽，他卷起餐巾，站起身，居高临下地看着Steve，“我不想再喝了，Steve。你说得对，这确实有点无聊。我不想再和你隔着桌子假装文明人了，我希望我们有去处？”

Steve天蓝色的眼睛变得更深邃，他也卷起餐巾站起来，让James能够挽着他的手臂。时间才到晚上七点，他们还有整整三小时的时间，James一秒钟也不想浪费了。两个人空腹喝了太多酒，尤其是James，他感觉自己的头脑仍然很清醒，但有些控制不好脚步。他贴在Steve的身边，电梯门一打开就把Steve从门缝中挤进去，一边拼命吻他一边用力按着关门的按钮。Steve推开他，才勉强按了楼层，“亲爱的，我觉得咱们得放慢点节奏。”Steve拒绝再在公共场所与James亲热，James则不停地用更多的亲吻拒绝他，并把他梳理整齐的金发抓得一团乱。Steve的样子看起来有点恼火，James有一种得逞的感觉，那可是他的计划之一，他愿意从Steve那领点“教训”。

Steve用力抓着James的手臂，拽着他穿过走廊，而不是被他按在墙壁上。James感到不满，他觉得Steve离他太远了，就加快脚步追，但Steve也走得更快，最终两个人像神经病一样跑着撞到Steve预定的房间门上。Steve掏出房卡，大门被挤开，两个人一起撞进去。

James觉得自己要疯了，他的耐心被酒精蒸发得一滴不剩，Steve却一副慢吞吞的样子。“嘿，Rogers，这阵子，我真怀疑你还想不想要我。”

“你觉得我不想要你，嗯？你这么觉得吗？”Steve轻轻笑起来，他一把抓住James的领口，让他们刚刚分开的嘴唇再次撞到一起，“你不知道我有多想……”Steve轻喘着说道。

“想什么？”

“要你，想让你舒服得尖叫。”

James不再笑了，他的心里被欲望填得满满的，“那你得证明给我看。证明给我看，我的好丈夫。”

Steve却并没因此加快节奏，他仍旧慢条斯理地脱掉自己的西服外套，挂在门口，玩闹似地吻着James的脖子，把他往宽敞的屋内推。James伸手去扒Steve的裤子，解开他的皮带，但他的手腕却被Steve攥住了，“我还以为是我有东西要证明，不是你，James。”

James为Steve性感低沉的声音和不容置疑的语调感到一阵颤栗，但他却反击道，“哦，老天，你这个光说不练的家伙。”

他的金发爱人仍然只是笑，不急不慌地扭过James的身体，他原本停在James臀上的手掌顺着他的一侧胯骨滑到他的裤裆上，停在那里就再无动作了。James喜欢交给Steve掌控一切的感觉，但他同时也恨这个，Steve亲吻着他脖颈侧面敏感的皮肤，留下濡湿的痕迹，James不自觉地扭动身体，按住Steve抚在自己下身的手掌。

“嘿，看看你。”James的下巴被Steve托着扭过头，他这才发现卧室内大床侧面的墙壁是一面完整的玻璃镜。镜子里，James自己衣衫不整，眼神弥漫着情欲，还紧抓着Steve的手去爱抚自己的下身，在他身后镜子里的Steve只是爱恋地盯着他的双眼，他突然感到不好意思，脸颊一瞬间就染上红晕。James想要转身，却被Steve圈紧动换不得。

“喂……”

Steve抽出手掌，“你不是想让我证明给你看吗……”Steve在他耳边轻声说道，温软的舌尖舔到他的耳垂上。James想要别开头，不想再看镜子，可是镜子里Steve的目光仍旧锁定在他脸上，像有磁力一般吸引着James的视线。

在爱人炙热目光地注视下，James觉得自己没办法再反抗，光是站在那里什么都不做就觉得心跳加速，呼吸逐渐变得困难。Steve缓缓地、一颗一颗解开他的衬衫扣子，然后用同样的慢节奏解开他的皮带和裤扣，Steve一边亲吻他的下颚一边把他的内裤和外裤一起拽过臀部。裤子坠下去，滑到他的脚踝上。Steve推挤着他又向床边走了两步，现在他身上除了敞开的衬衫和袜子，什么都没有了，双腿之间变得有些沉重，Steve却攥着他的手腕不让他碰自己。

“这不公平，Steve……”James乞求道，他惊异于自己嗓音的沙哑，Steve仍旧穿着衬衫马甲和西裤，连领结都没有完全取下来！

“别担心，让我照顾好你……James。”

Steve引着他趴在床上，James双手交叠，把脸埋在手臂中，这一切简直慢到让James无法忍受，他默默听着身后抽屉开关的声音，打开的塑料包装，以及衣物摩擦，Steve只有一只手掌贴在他的后腰上，轻轻摩挲。James抬起头，偷偷从镜子里瞄了一眼正在摘掉领结的男人，而对方则在笑着看他的眼睛。上帝啊……James要等到精神失常了。

Steve的手掌终于移到了他的臀部，James感到双腿之间的床垫沉了下去，他跪着的双腿又被分开了一点，湿滑的手指轻轻按揉着他下身。James趴在床上，喘着气，他的下身被揉弄得很舒服，但那远远不够，James腾出一只手去握自己的阴茎，却一下子被身后的人抓住，只压在了自己的小腹上。“耐心点，亲爱的。别碰你自己，我保证把你操到射出来。”一根手指随着话语扎进了他的身体里，James轻轻抽了口气，他不自觉地扭动腰肢。Steve一手把James的手掌按在他的小腹上，另一只手的手指不断操弄着他的后穴，拇指还时不时刮擦穴口周围的敏感皮肤。James不断向后顶的臀部和大腿撞上Steve，那家伙仍然穿着他该死的裤子，布料偶尔磨蹭到他的囊袋，那些似是而非的刺激实在太过分了。

“求你了……Steve。”James试图上下移动臀部，至少寻找一点摩擦，但Steve却弯下腰亲吻他的的臀瓣，把他的两腿分得更开，James什么也碰不到，只能感到Steve现在深入他体内的两根手指。

Steve的手指微微弯曲，慢慢加快了操弄他的节奏，还时不时滑过他的前列腺，James感觉快感一点点钻进他的小腹，让他的下身变得紧绷难耐，他呻吟不已。Steve的手指仍旧有技巧地拉扯着他的身体，另一只手握着他自己的手掌在他的小腹画着圈。James就那样被Steve的手指操了好一阵子，他的后穴变得柔软湿润，Steve终于抽出手，James听见皮带的金属扣碰撞扣子的声音，他暗自咽了咽口水。这是Steve向他保证的。

“只是看着你准备好就已经让我硬得不行了，你怎么会觉得我不想要你？”他听着Steve的调笑，只能用更多呻吟回应他，James已经感觉到Steve的阴茎顶到了他被彻底扩张的穴口，Steve并没说谎，即使只是那么轻轻贴紧，他也能感觉到对方有多硬。

“进来，拜托，Steve。”

Steve双手扶住James的腰，加了一点力道，James的穴口毫不费力地吞进了他的头部，没有任何痛感，James的身体一下被塞满了，Steve的呼吸变得粗重，“老天……”他轻轻感叹道，语带笑意。

James把身体向后靠，但是Steve并没有继续深入，而是双手移到James的腹部，整个把他的腰提了起来。James只能随着他跪坐起来，他身体里含着Steve的半截阴茎，在坐起的过程中一插到底。

“啊……”James跌靠在Steve怀里，Steve粗硬的阴茎撑满了他的身体。

“看看你有多美……”Steve叹息着把James还挂在身上的衬衫扒开，亲吻他光裸的肩膀，并用干净的一只手把James落在前额挡住眼睛的头发别到耳朵后面。

James睁开眼睛，看着镜子里的自己，他从来不知道和Steve做爱的时候自己到底是什么样子的，那感觉有些超现实。在Steve怀里，那个胸膛起伏的男人像是自己又不像自己。他门户大开，全无防范，意乱情迷。James抬起一只手臂，伸到脑后去抚摸Steve的脸庞，以确保他确实在那，镜像让他有些搞不清方向，他看到镜中的金发男人握住他的手掌，引他贴在自己的脸颊上。

镜子里的Steve看着他的眼睛，虔诚地亲吻他的掌心，他感到Steve柔软的嘴唇，他知道那个男人在亲吻的是自己。Steve突然没征兆地挺动了一下，一阵晕眩的感觉直接冲上James的脑子，他大声呻吟，Steve也在他耳边发出叹息。

比James身体更强壮的男人用力搂着他，一下一下撞进他的身体，他的下身又湿又滑，被Steve粗硬的阴茎不断碾压操弄，快感让他自己的阴茎变得肿胀难忍，他仍旧想要套弄自己，现在他已经硬得不行，只需要一点点碰触就能射出来，但是Steve打定主意要把他操到高潮，Steve的双手牵引James的双手移到他的胸口，支配着他爱抚自己。James敏感的乳头在他自己的揉搓下变得坚硬。他不自觉地挺着胸脯，撅起臀部，腰向下塌，完全找不到支点，但是Steve把他固定在自己胸前，他的身体完全配合着Steve的操控。

镜子里Steve仍旧看着James的眼睛，无论他在亲吻哪里。James的目光也牢牢贴在镜中的影响上，他觉得有些羞耻，却移不开视线，看着自己被别人渴望，被别人拥有，而那个人还是全世界最好的。

Steve操弄自己的节奏还在加快，他的阴茎前端溢出的体液打湿了床单，“啊……Steve，求你，还差一点……嗯……”

Steve用膝盖顶了顶James的大腿内侧，James被分得更开，Steve每一下抽插都伴随着轻轻的低吼和喘息。他的阴茎不断按压着James体内的快感之源，James感觉自己全身都在不受控制的颤抖，身体全部的快感都压进了下体，Steve又用力插了两下，James一边叫喊一边射了出来。

他的身体痉挛，肌肉收缩，但Steve仍然没有放开他，继续在他体内抽插。这时Steve才终于握住James的阴茎，反复套弄，让他把最后一滴精液射尽。James的身体敏感极了，Steve抱着他，手臂突然收得更紧，James跟着不受控制地收紧肌肉，他的体内一下子被体液充盈，湿滑的精液随着Steve继续的动作从自己的后穴溢出，顺着大腿流下来，James觉得喘不过气来。

Steve终于跪坐在床上，搂着James侧躺下。James翻过身，把脸埋在他的胸口，大腿缠住对方的腿，让两个人的身体紧紧贴在一起，感受二人仍旧剧烈起伏的胸膛。他觉得有些困倦，便闭上了眼睛。

“我想我还得再干你一次。”Steve突然说道，“你都没说我过关了。”

James忍不住咯咯笑起来，他没回答，只是把对方搂得更紧，他们还有不少时间。再来一次，再来两次，James可以奉陪。关于那个证明自己的玩笑话，James可不会轻易松口承认它只是个玩笑。Steve轻轻抚摸着他的肩膀。

“你说一个人能恋爱几次？”James突然问道。

“我猜，那取决于，他什么时候碰到能共度余生的人？”Steve回答。

James想了想，在Steve的胸口摇了摇头，“我已经，爱上过你无数次了，Steve。”他在Steve胸口律动的地方印下一个吻，“而我每天还在不断地爱上你，我想我永远不会停下来。”

Steve的喉咙震颤了一下，发出一声暧昧不明的呻吟，他突然把James翻过来，压在他的身体上，开始亲吻他的脖子和锁骨。James放弃了假装抱怨的念头，他闭上眼睛，由着Steve抬起他的大腿。

二人在房间内亲热了两个多小时，转到浴室里为彼此清洁身体，又来了一轮，James为Steve口交，那让他回忆起他们的第一次。James对Steve的告白都是真心话，他第一次爱上Steve的时候，甚至还不知道什么是爱情。

James不在乎自己有多么后知后觉，竟然在三十岁之后才明白爱恋的含义，他把所有的爱情都留给Steve，那是他这辈子做过的最正确的选择。

正确的选择并不总是很艰难，有时候选起来几乎不费吹灰之力。

 

Steve与James比预定时间晚到家了两个小时，进家门的时候已经过了午夜。他们早就让Liz在家过夜照顾Maggie就寝，但当二人打开房门的时候客厅里仍旧亮着灯，并传来响亮的哭声。

“老天……”James看了Steve一眼，急忙往屋里走，差点没撞上手脚并用爬到走廊上的小家伙。

James连忙弯腰把女儿抱起来，小女孩满脸都是鼻涕、眼泪和口水，脸颊通红，哭得上气不接下气。

Liz紧跟着从客厅里跑出来，表情又紧张又疲惫，“噢，天啊，她哭了一晚上，我想她在找你们。9点的时候好不容易睡了半个小时，醒来继续哭，在客厅里还要好一点，回到楼上哭得更凶……”

“噢亲爱的……太对不起了……嘘，我们回来了。”James不断摇晃着怀里的小婴儿，Steve走过去拍了拍Liz的肩膀让她安心去客房休息。Maggie见到家长回来已经不再哭了，只是嗓子一哽一哽的，偶尔叫一声“Daddy”。她趴在James怀里，小手攥着James的皮夹克外套不完全肯放松。

“我们再也不晚上出去了，好吗？”James心疼地向女儿保证道，“原先Erica在的时候她也不至于不睡觉……”Jmaes对Steve小声抱怨道。

这天晚上他们让Maggie睡在两个大人的床上，直到小女孩完全睡熟之后，才把她抱回自己的小床。Steve上了个更早的闹钟，打算在清晨把Maggie抱回来，让她一醒过来就能看到大人的脸。

等到两个人最终上床休息，已经是深夜了，Steve挤在James身边，James有点懊恼地说道，“噢真见鬼，我们应该早点回来的，都赖我。”

Steve笑起来，“是呀，都赖你。”

James轻轻踢了Steve一脚，“你想没想过可能没有小孩子会更轻松一点？”

“你后悔了吗？”

“当然没有，怎么可能？绝对不可能！我他妈以后禁欲了，Rogers你想都不要想了。”James立刻强调。

“哈哈，别太绝情了。我怎么办？”Steve笑道。

James又踹了他一脚。

“话说再过两天Matthew就要回家住了呢，我希望一切顺利。”Steve突然说道。

“嗯……”想起Matthew的事情，James免不了叹息了一声，“你会把所有实情都告诉他吗？”

“那也是没办法的事情。”Steve说道，“我们没权利隐瞒什么，我也不觉得应该隐瞒。”

James翻了个身，抱住Steve，“嗯，我觉得你说得对。”


	2. Chapter 2

一周之内发生的两件大事，Steve都无法判断是好是坏，他唯一知道的一点是，这两件事都令James很不开心。第一件事情是，在调查局（和武术班）的协助下，警察终于找到了一个月以前失踪的Ashley Miles（事实上James实在功不可没）。第二件事情是，在Natasha的帮助下，Steve查到了Danielle Manfrin——Matthew母亲的下落。  
  
James对第二件事的敌意表面上更容易理解，调查Danielle Manfrin会令他们收养Matthew变得更为复杂，对Matthew的情绪也没有什么利好的影响，毕竟Danielle是一位弃子女不顾的不称职的母亲。  
  
“他母亲既然已经被证实不适合教育子女，你们为什么还要去找她？”James质问Steve和Natasha，他的声音很轻，但是Steve仍然能听出他的不高兴。  
  
“这是必然手续，听着James，我们不可能直接收养他，他必须进入正规的收养渠道，这意味着，我们必须能够证明，他确确实实无人照顾。”Steve抱着手臂说道。  
  
“所以小孩子本身的话不足以取信？”  
  
“没错，James，小孩子之所以需要监护，就是因为他们不能完全为自己的言行负责任。”Steve并非认为Matthew Manfrin在他母亲的问题上对他们撒了谎，但他故意选择了更苛刻的字眼。James的问题在于，一旦把这个孩子当做了自己人，他就会立刻化身老母鸡，根本没办法再跟他讲道理。  
  
“当检察官逼迫他出庭指证的时候，可没人提到过他不能对自己的言行负责任！”James讽刺地说道。  
  
Steve没说话，调查并非他的个人行为，James总会想明白朝Steve发火是没有用的。Steve会坚持他的立场，少年儿童福利中心调查男孩的母亲是必要的，无论James对此有什么意见。  
  
“嘿，我说James，你到底是真心为这个孩子着想呢，还是你觉得全世界只有你一个人在帮他？”Natasha毫不客气地戳着James的肩膀问道。  
  
James对他的好友怒目而视。Steve移开了Natasha的手腕，挡在了Natasha与James之间。Natasha不满地嘀咕了一声，Steve意识到接下去会发生什么，他想阻止Natasha继续发言，但已经来不及了。  
  
女探员大声说道，“Steve，你就惯着他吧，早晚把他惯成一个自以为是的混蛋。”  
  
“你说谁——”James气得直发抖，Steve赶忙抱住James的身体。  
  
“Barnes，也许你觉得你小时候是一个人长大的，我同样也是孤儿。一个小孩子可怜不代表他不需要管教，你理解他也不代表你是那个最适合教育他的大人。你这个样子，现在我都要为Maggie感到担心了。”Natasha甩下这句话扭头就走了。单单留下Steve跟James玩着摔跤游戏。  
  
“听着，James，Natasha她太过分了。”Steve耐心安抚道。  
  
James甩开他的手，“我只是在说找他妈妈的必要性，你们倒是数落起我来了。如果你们找到了他母亲，他母亲又要带他走，那接下来怎么办？”  
  
“证明她不适宜教育孩子。”Steve回答道，“然后我们还得继续找他其他的亲戚，比如说他提到的姥爷。”  
  
“华盛顿州……”James摇着头，“也许我不够好，Steve，你们都说得对，我不在乎你们怎么看我。”但他的语气告诉Steve他实在在乎得很，Natasha的话真地伤了他的心，“但是你们总得为那个孩子想一想，他需要稳定的环境，好影响，他还需要去学校。在你们花时间顺着那些条条框框走完程序以后，指不定他早就成年了。这中间损失的时间，还不是小孩子自己买单？”  
  
“James……”Steve看着James从地上抱起Maggie，把她举过头顶又放下，Maggie咯咯笑起来。他的爱人现在恐怕已经委屈透了，但是Steve找不到什么好台词来安慰他。他必须得和Natasha谈谈，自从James放任Steve和他们的老板Nick Fury在Maggie的两个月生日时打了一架之后，Natasha和James之间总是有点针锋相对。Steve自己倒是摆脱了对付Natasha加James联合军的苦恼，但现在这种情况也不能让他开心。  
  
即便James不愿意，该调查的事情总要调查，而且他们的动作越迅速，这件事情带给Matthew的影响越小。这就是Steve花费了所有精力去追查Matthew母亲下落的原因。当然了，在一周之后，Steve终于得到了Danielle Manfrin的死讯时，他简直后悔。  
  
做正确的事情不一定总能得到想要的结果，Steve当然早已经认识到这点。但他拿着案件记录回到家，默默把文件交给James的时候，仍旧不知道说什么。  
  
“所以说他妈妈并没有抛弃两个孩子？”James一页一页翻着报告。  
  
“没有，她离开了纽约州，去了外地，不幸发生了车祸，所以再也没能回来。因为这个女人自己的幻觉，所以她外出时只会携带假证件，警察没能确认她的身份。她的尸体作为无名尸处理，车祸调查也已经结案，事故为双方责任，双方司机均当场死亡，没有人被起诉。”Steve说道，“Danielle，也就是Matthew的妈妈，患有严重的情感性障碍症，我们在肯塔基州查到了她的病历记录，那已经是二十年前了，她从医疗机构逃跑，自此之后一直在外流浪。Danielle很聪明，她并没有任何智力问题，所以可以进行日常工作……但是她没有完全的行为能力，也无法照顾儿女。”  
  
“那Danielle的家人呢？”James整个人都蜷到了沙发上，就好像想要保护自己不受Steve带来的坏消息的伤害。  
  
Steve觉得心疼极了，他温和地回答道，“没有家人，她是个孤儿。”  
  
“老天……”James叹道。  
  
“是的。”Steve点头表示同意，“好消息是Matthew已经顺利进入了待收养名单，麻烦是我还没想好怎么跟Matthew说起这件事，也还没决定是不是应该由我来说。”  
  
“他憎恨他母亲，他以为她抛弃了他和Rachele……”James说道。  
  
“是啊，这就是问题不是吗？”Steve叹了口气。  
  
两个人沉默了半天，最终Steve拿起茶几上的遥控器，没想到还没等他按开关，James就一把把遥控器夺了过去，再次缩回沙发的角落，“别开电视，我不想看。”  
  
“Miles家的案子？”  
  
“每个新闻频道都在播，你打开电视我就忍不住要看。”James说道，“你说……我是不是又干了多此一举的事情？总是干不该干的事情惹麻烦？”  
  
“你倒是挺有自知之明。”  
  
“嘿！”James抓起一个沙发靠垫朝Steve丢了过去。  
  
Steve笑着伸手接住，“明明是你问我的，我从不说谎。而且你还有乱丢东西的坏毛病。”Steve做了个鬼脸，试图逗James笑笑。  
  
可James靠在沙发上不再说话了，他噘着嘴一脸委屈地看着漆黑一片的电视屏幕。Maggie从一边爬过来，自己撅着小屁股站起身，摇摇晃晃地走到James身边，趴到了他的大腿上。她默默地看了James两眼，转而用和James一样委屈的表情看着Steve。  
  
Steve翻了个白眼，“James……我开玩笑的。”  
  
James坐在那一动也不动，Maggie看着Steve，眼看就要掉眼泪了。  
  
“James，亲爱的……你必须得承认有的时候你确实倔得像驴一样。可是Ashley的事情跟你一点关系都没有。我们做事只能出于好意，但这个世界不总是像我们想象中那样运作。这次你当真一点没做错，事实上我为你感到骄傲——”  
  
“你不是从来不说谎吗？干嘛拿这些违心的话来安慰我。”James终于把女儿抱上了沙发，Maggie瞬间就换上了笑脸，“你知道我认为Ashley的父母是彻头彻尾的混蛋，她叔叔不该受到指责。我可不懂你们那些奇怪的法律。”  
  
还是一岁的小孩子更容易哄啊，Steve暗自叹息。  
  
“我没说违心的话……关于Ashley的案子我不知道具体发生了什么，我不知道她父母、她叔叔，到底谁对谁错，我唯一知道的事情就是你做了一件好事，James。你做了那个视频，你让Ashley改变心意回了家。”Steve拍了拍James的膝盖。  
  
“回家对她有什么好处？”James再次躲开了，抱着Maggie从沙发上站起身，Steve只有唉声叹气的份。  
  
Steve知道James一直为Ashley Miles一家子的事情感到自责，他永远不该拿这件事情开玩笑。  
  
Ashley最终是在她叔叔的带领下回家的，这点并不令Steve和其他警察感到惊讶。一个10岁大的小女孩离家出走，在一天之内完全消失无踪，一个月过后仍旧音讯全无，这样的事情只有两种可能：一是小女孩真的遭遇不幸，尸体出于某种理由不会被发现；若非如此，便只能是第二种可能，有成人协助。女孩任何一位同龄的朋友都没有能力做到精密策划，不露出马脚，只有成年人能做到这点。  
  
根据Ashley叔叔事后交代，小女孩并非被他拐走，孩子在离开学校后，当晚便投奔了他。Ashley的叔叔知道女孩与他兄嫂的矛盾，同意收留她，直到女孩自愿回家为止。  
  
一周以前，James终于受不了所有人的无所作为，和Darcy一起在武术班给与Ashley交好的几个孩子录了一段视频，包括James、Thor和Darcy三位导师在内，大家告诉Ashley说：人们十分担心她的安全，无辜的人因为她的失踪而受到怀疑，希望她可以主动回家，武术班的大家都很想念她。  
  
Miles夫妇对此并无感激之意，他们甚至因此怀疑James的动机，但是James还是坚持让Thor找人把视频送到了一家青少年电视台，并上传到了网络上。  
  
Ashley在看到视频不久就要求叔叔带她回家了，小女孩与她的好友Sally团聚时，两个孩子抱头痛哭。Ashley的叔叔觉得自己做了一件好事，保护小女孩的安全，又最终把她送回家，但是Ashley的父母对此则有完全不同的认知。女孩的母亲立刻要求检察院起诉自家的小叔子，告他绑架和猥亵少女。  
  
整件案子在媒体的渲染下一天之内便闹得不可收拾，Ashley好心的叔叔面临指控，而小女孩自己则被媒体围堵在家中，无法外出。James曾经两次试图去拜访，都被拒之门外。原本协助调查的Steve也因为家长的请求被直接调离了案件。  
  
James因为此事与Steve吵过一架，只因为Steve认为Ashley的叔叔如果真被起诉，从某种程度上讲也是咎由自取。Ashley没有成年人的分辨能力，她叔叔不能因为未成年人的意志而让她离开自己的法定监护人。James直接把自己小时候的事情砸在Steve脸上，“如果小时候有任何人、任何一个人可以带我走……”他说这话的时候几乎带着鼻音。Steve试图向James解释这完全是两回事，但是James根本听不进去。  
  
而后James因为Steve协助调查Matthew母亲的去向而对Steve发脾气，多半也是前一次吵架的后遗症。实际上自从他们幸福美好的结婚纪念日之后，家里就没有和平过。眼看着Matthew马上就要随他们回家了，之前的麻烦还没摆平。Steve为此感到心烦意乱。  
  
Steve自己已经在执法部门工作了十五年，他在大多数情况下会宽容对待法律的局限性和工具性，但James则更加看重最终的结果——好心人是否获得幸福的结局。当然那也是Steve看重的，但他早就学会更加辩证地看待问题，但这一切解释起来很有难度。Steve不希望自己在James眼里变成一个不近人情的人，但有时候James的观点极端得令Steve感到无可奈何。  
  
Steve没再试图去劝慰James，他独自进书房完成了一些文书工作，James在9点钟左右抱着Maggie来敲门向他道晚安。Steve和James一起把女儿送回小床上，跟随爱人回到卧室。  
  
“我不是生你的气，Steve。”James用极小的声音说，“最近发生的事情太多了，我心情不太好。”  
  
“我知道……”Steve柔声安慰道，他知道James还没有真正想通，爱人只是本能地不愿意和Steve吵架。Steve为他的这点努力心怀感激。  
  
“我只是觉得……”James想了半天，也没把这句话说完。  
  
Steve抓住James的手腕，认真看着他的眼睛，“我知道你总是好意，我们都想做正确的事情，然后祈祷会有最好的结果，可惜有时候根本没有什么是正确的，我们只能做我们力所能及的。”  
  
James底下头，额头抵在Steve的肩膀上，“那你怎么知道自己作对了？”  
  
“别放弃自己的好心意。”Steve轻声说道。  
  
“你觉得……我们真的有能力收养Matthew吗？”James又抬头看他，眼神犹豫不定，“我只是觉得自己能帮他，也许我根本就没有自己想象的那样……你知道……也许Natasha说得没错……也许最终我只是在给所有人添麻烦。”  
  
Steve叹了口气，“Matthew总要被收养，在我看来，我们起码不比任何其他人糟……Natasha并没有说对全部，她唯一说对的一句是：不仅仅只有你想要帮助那孩子。James，我也一样。我不知道以后我们还会遇到什么麻烦，但你不总是见招拆招的吗？有你在我就放心多了，真的，James，所有都是真心话。”  
  
James沉默了好一阵，才缓缓说道，“谢谢你，Steve。”  
  
“不客气，不客气，亲爱的。”Steve笑着回答。  
  
“你会把我惯成个混蛋的……”  
  
“怎么可能——”  
  
“你要是敢说我本来就是我绝对立刻揍你一顿，就现在。”James站直身体瞪着Steve。  
  
“你离混蛋差太远了，”Steve笑着摇摇头，“根本不是那块料……我可没有那么不切实际的志向，把你惯成混蛋什么的。”  
  
James叹了口气，再次靠回Steve的肩膀上。  
  
* * *（更新）  
  
Miles家中的案件已经变成了全国性的大讨论，检察院最终决定以绑架罪起诉Ashley的叔叔。James本人也开始接到邀请采访的电话。Darcy上过一次电视，她本以为那可能是件值得高兴的事情，她至少可以发表一下武术班的看法——Ashley的母亲是个彻头彻尾的混球。可惜现实总是残酷的，Darcy在节目主持人连珠炮的提问下根本就没有任何表达的机会，只能不停地解释。半小时的节目里，Darcy说得最多的一句话便是：“不，不是这样的……”  
  
“现在我的观点改变了，Miles夫人和Jennifer Mink都是彻头彻尾的婊子！”Mink就是当日采访Darcy的主持。  
  
James对此只有同情的份。好在他们已经把收养Matthew的事情全部准备妥当，文件也已经签了好几日。Matthew还未正式登记改名，但是在收养文件上，他的名字已经被写作了Matthew M. Rogers。  
  
终于等到去接男孩回家的那一天，James还没赶到Matthew临时借住的儿童中心，就接到了Steve打来的电话。  
  
“什么叫他又变卦了？”James攥着手机皱起眉头。  
  
“噢，上帝，James，我不知道怎么会搞成这个样子，Matthew知道了他母亲的事情。”电话里Steve的声音显得十分沮丧。  
  
“你告诉他了？”James挑起眉毛，他记得二人已经说好等Matthew回家后找一个周末，再正式告诉他关于他母亲的事情。  
  
“不，不是我。肯塔基警察局内部并没有沟通好，他们通知了儿童中心，而这边的工作人员也没有沟通好，他们已经把一切都告诉那孩子了，就今天上午，他的接受程度显然不太好。简而言之，他现在说自己不愿意和我们走了，今天他试图从他的临时住所逃跑，幸亏我碰巧看到。”  
  
“但是……为什么呢？”James感到有些迷惑。  
  
“他不想跟我说话。”Steve长长叹了口气，“你快到了吗？我想也许你该过来试一试。他什么都不愿意和我讲。”  
  
“离得很近了，见面再说。”James立刻回答道。  
  
当James赶到儿童中心的时候，Matthew已经或多或少地平静下来，他坐在玻璃墙隔开的房间里，双手十指交叉，低着头一动不动。他的脸颊上都是干掉的泪痕。房间的角落里放着一只小小的旅行箱，那是Steve几天前从Manfrin一家的住所替Matthew带到儿童中心来的。  
  
“所以现在是什么状况？”James对走到他面前的Steve问道，“他今天还能跟我们走吗？”  
  
“实在是非常抱歉，Barnes先生，如果Matthew不同意离开这里，我们也不可能强迫他离开。您要理解他刚刚获知了生母的死讯，悲伤难过是很正常的，我们试图找辅导员来安慰他，但目前还没有什么好效果。”  
  
“当然没什么好效果！”Steve突然展开双手朝工作人员喊道，“女士，我已经跟你们把所有事情都交代过了，通知亲属可以是警察的工作，他母亲的案子已经不再是紧急案件，不急于告诉他，等到孩子安顿好了，至少有一点点安全感再说。我都跟你们交代过了！”  
  
“是的Rogers先生！但是肯塔基警察局致电的时候接到电话的人可不知道任何情况。既然我们双方都有错，那我想相互指责是没有意义的。我们的首要任务是保证这个孩子不会在无人监护的情况下离开本州。”  
  
“哈，所以说你们有办法看住他？”Steve脸色铁青，“今天要不是我直接去了住宿部，他已经跑掉了！”  
  
“这个孩子不是罪犯！我们不能像你们警察看犯人一样看着他。”女人冷漠地回答道。  
  
Steve还想发作，James攥住爱人的手，事实上James也气得够呛，但是旁边有人比自己还不冷静的时候，他只好充当通情达理的那一个，一般情况下这本应该是Steve的角色。  
  
“亲爱的，冷静点，我们再试着和他谈谈，也许他会改变心意。”James转向工作人员，“我们可以进去吗？”  
  
“当然了，”女人回答道，“我们这里不是警察局，房间也不上锁。”  
  
Steve瞪了女人一眼，才被James拖着走进玻璃房子。  
  
两个人拉开椅子在Matthew对面坐下，男孩别开脑袋，看着地面。  
  
“Matthew……我感到很抱歉。”James开口说道。  
  
男孩没有说话。  
  
“我听Steve说你突然不想和我们回家了……能说说为什么吗？”James温和地向桌子对面倾了倾身体，“你看，如果你想独处的话，我们今晚也不会打扰你。如果你不愿意和我们交谈，可以呆在你自己的房间里。那边已经收拾好了，车库房原先有一个八岁小男孩住过，但是我们在周末修整了一下，也换好了新家具，你的私人物品我们也从你们原先的公寓里搬过去了……”  
  
男孩突然咬住嘴唇，开始大滴大滴地掉眼泪。  
  
James立刻站起身走过去，想要安抚一下男孩，但在他碰到男孩的肩膀之前就被用力推开了，“对不起让你们白费心了！我不会去了！”男孩声嘶力竭地大喊起来，哭得上气不接下气。  
  
“Matthew，你看，我不太明白，你本来也没办法与你母亲一起生活，现在知道她已经去世了，自然让人难过，但这不会改变我们的安排啊？”Steve也站起身，走到James身旁，同样以温和的口吻劝慰男孩，“而且，你母亲并未抛弃你，她只不过不幸遇难了，我想她也一定是爱你的……”  
  
“你们怎么就不明白！是呀！我一直以为自己很了不起，我自己照顾Rachele，挣钱交房租，带妹妹上学，那女人只是个神经病，Rachele很可怜，但也许现在应该是我转运的时候了！哈！”男孩表情扭曲，努力笑了笑“但实际上只有我才是个小偷、一个罪犯！为什么现在她们都死了？！只有我活着？！而我还要和两个陌生人一起去过好日子了！这是什么道理？”  
  
“所以说你觉得自己不配？”James才安静地问道。Steve站在James身边，搂住他的肩膀，轻轻叹了口气。  
  
“噢，别拿心理医生的嘴脸来对付我了！”男孩再次叫道，“你知道我不配！你们也不配！你们只是一帮同情心泛滥的蠢货！或者我根本没这么好运气，我听说你们收养我也能拿到不少钱对吧？我不会和你们走的，也许你们只是两个骗子！我不想和你们两个变态基佬住在一起！也许你们会虐待我，对不对？我这种人，怎么会有那么好的运气？你们快滚吧！我再也不想看到你们了！”  
  
“Matthew……”Steve试着开口。  
  
男孩突然跳了起来，掀翻了椅子，冲向两个比他高大强壮许多的男人，挥舞着小拳头。James一把就抓住了他。  
  
工作人员冲了进来，还带着一个高大的黑人保安。  
  
“我们没事的……”Steve立刻抬起手。  
  
“让他们滚！”Matthew拼命大叫道，他的手臂被James抓住无法动弹，开始不断地蹬腿。站在门口的保安面露不安的神色，仍旧想要上前。  
  
“哎……看来你也没什么长进，”James突然说道，“毕竟才上过一次课。”  
  
Matthew听到James提起他们一起的经历，突然泄了气，安静下来，只是继续掉眼泪。  
  
“你知道吗，我觉得我们不必那么正式，毕竟都已经认识。只要让你住进来就好，我们已经给你挑了几所附近的学校……”James叹了口气，“但是Steve坚持说什么程序都不能省略，他在家里准备了一大堆表格和文件，估计还准备给你宣读你的权利和义务，以及我们的权利和义务。政府给我们的补贴我们要如何花费……那些我们都已经商量好了，我觉得只要告诉你就行了，但Steve还是一条一条全部打在了纸上……我，我不知道我自己，但我想Steve拿你当个懂事的大孩子看待，你至少应该有点懂事的样子。我不知道你觉得你自己配不上什么，但至少我和Steve配得上一点点尊重。”  
  
“这不可能是真的……”男孩边哭边说道，“不应该是这样。不应该是这样……”  
  
James放开手，Steve从桌子上拿起纸巾递到James手中，James替男孩擦了擦脸颊。他看起来太小了，像是只有十一二岁，James觉得也许他应该吃点好的，他妈妈的死亡证明上可写了个高个子。“谈论自己配不上什么，不是个好话题，尤其是对小孩子来说。你应该想想自己想要什么，怎么才能配得上。”James把男孩的脸蛋擦干净，就捧住他的脸颊仔细看着男孩琥珀色的眼睛，男孩抬起手，纤细的手指圈住他的手腕，但是没有试图用力把他的手掌移开。  
  
James继续说道，“我好像已经跟你说过了，我曾经也是个罪犯，我怎么配得上Steve？怎么配得上那个家？我们的女儿？现在又怎么配得上站在这里教育你？但是好运气就是砸在我头上了，我想对它负责任，我过了三十多年不知所谓的日子，现在我得让我的家人自豪。”James耐心地梳理着男孩的头发，男孩的发色跟James很像，带着微微的自来卷。  
  
“如果，如果我根本就不是你们期待的那样子……”  
  
“我们根本就不知道你是什么样子，你得自己告诉我们。”Steve打断了男孩的话，“该说的话我们已经都对你说过了，你马上就要十五岁了，我们能给你的只是三、四年的照看。那不是很长一段时间，我们会对你负责任、那也是我们对政府机构的承诺吧……不单单是对你一个人的。我想你是个好孩子，能够长成一个好人，我们的社会总不会嫌弃好人太多的。”  
  
男孩咬着嘴唇对Steve的话感到不太确定，但是爱人的话还是让James感觉有点好笑，他忽然单膝盖跪下，把男孩整个搂进怀里，贴在他耳边用很轻很轻的声音说道：“你听听他，Steve Rogers，对政府的责任，对社会有用……我们至少不能让他太失望对不对？跟我们回家吧，我们都为今天准备很久了。”  
  
男孩再次大哭起来，但这次他搂住了James的脖子，“我很抱歉……我很抱歉，我妈妈……对不起，还有Rachele……我一直恨她，妈妈……对不起……”  
  
“嘘……”James轻拍着男孩的后背，“一切都会好起来的。”  
  
那不是空无一物的安慰，James知道，一切都会好起来，那是经验之谈。  
  
Matthew早晚有一天也会了解这一点。


	3. Chapter 3

“话说，你有没有想过，以后想做什么？”James心不在焉地问道，他正在琢磨别的事情。  
  
“没有……你说我能不能不上学了？”Matthew反问。  
  
“如果不上学你以后要做什么工作？如何养活你自己？”好吧，James决定必须采取行动。  
  
“也许我可以去参军入伍？”  
  
“就你这种体格？八成没有部队要你。我觉得还是读书会轻松一点，再者说当兵也不是不要求上学的。Matthew，现在我们还不能回家。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“我们先去一趟另一所学校。”James看着男孩的眼睛回答道，然后他打了一下方向盘，在十字路口调转车头。  
  
“什么？还有一个学校……Bucky我——”Matthew坐在副驾驶席上，露出小孩子特有的抱怨神情。  
  
事实上他确实有资格觉得委屈，James已经带着男孩走访了三所学校，并非所有的教导主任都对他们表达出欢迎和友好，尤其是在了解Matthew之前的求学经历——仅仅只有6岁至12岁的6年家庭教育——以后。  
  
Matthew在James面前表现出忧郁和委屈，但他并不真正在乎别人的尖酸讽刺，James能够看出这点——这个孩子听过足够的嘲讽，他已经学会了对这些充耳不闻，Matthew在James面前表现出沮丧只不过是为了博得同情。他不懂的事情是，单单知道男孩对嘲讽的麻木，便已经让James心生怜惜了。  
  
在相处不长的几天里，James已经能看出Matthew是个装蒜小能手，他和Steve也谈过这件事，若非两位家长都是训练有素的“鉴谎专家”，很可能会被这孩子蒙在鼓里。男孩有时候感情真挚，有时候又完全是在表演，转换自如，无懈可击。Steve和James都无法为此苛责Matthew，因为那只是一种十分单纯的自我保护机制，出门在外也算是一种与人交往的技能，二人只希望假以时日，男孩可以对他们产生足够的信任，不必再在家中隐瞒真实感想。  
  
“听着，你能保守一个秘密吗？”James特意看了男孩一眼，用严肃的语气说道。  
  
“……什么？什么秘密？”男孩脸上立刻又挂上了故作镇定的好奇心。  
  
James在心中默默叹了口气，Matthew只当他在糊弄小孩，故意配合。与男孩交往简直像一场猜心游戏，某些场合James可以奉陪，但是现在他心里的事情已经乱作一团了，没什么精力和兴趣与自家的养子周旋。  
  
“听着，你得保证不能告诉别人，我不是闹着玩的，Matthew，我已经烦透了。”James看着前面缓慢行驶的汽车，忍不住按了两下喇叭。  
  
男孩终于露出真正的狐疑表情，似乎是相信了James的说法，“我想……应该可以，我会保守秘密的。”他缓慢地说道。  
  
“你还记得Ashley Miles吧，电视新闻里的那个女孩。”  
  
“你和Steve说她是武术班的学员，记得。”Matthew回答道。  
  
“今天上午回家接你之前，我跟她的好朋友Sally聊了聊，武术班的另一个女孩。她说她已经两周没见过Ashley，也没跟她讲过话了。我亲自给Ashley家打过电话，可是那姑娘的母亲似乎打定主意我们都是坏影响。”James一边回忆他之前的几次尴尬尝试，一边继续说道，“所以我决定去Ashley的学校看一看，我很担心。我当然可以自己一个人去，但是那样会显得很可疑，一个成年人专门去打听一个小女孩的事情……我想你应该明白，被误认为是想要打听新闻的记者都算好的，被当变态处理就太糟糕了。”  
  
“我明白，”Matthew立刻说道，“所以我们只是假装去那所学校，实际上是去打探情报？”  
  
James对Matthew选择的字眼苦笑了一下，“是的，没错，打探情报。但是你得对Steve保密。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“没有为什么，私下做事不是Steve的风格，而且如果他知道我带着你去当掩护，他会教训我的。”James朝男孩挤了挤眼睛。  
  
“行，我不会说的。”Matthew保证道，“但你能保证不把我今天的考试成绩告诉队长吗？”  
  
“老天，你什么时候开始管他叫‘队长’的，这都是谁教给你的？”  
  
“那些ATF的探员以及Johnny都是那么叫的，我想他该有个什么……有点权威的称呼。”Matthew偷偷瞄了James一眼，“喂！我不是没想过你呦，我管你叫‘教练’你又不肯答应！”  
  
James呻吟了一声，“你可以叫我Bucky，无所谓。”他可不想在家里被称作‘教练’，那简直太蠢了。  
  
但Matthew显然不相信，他继续大声抱怨道，“我总不能管你们叫‘爸爸’，我没有‘爸爸’，从来没有叫过，反正就是不可能，而且——”  
  
“听着，”James打断男孩继续争辩，这没什么好解释的，他们收养了Matthew，并不意味着现在他们就是“父子”了。Steve和James二人会从“法定监护人”开始做起，其他任何“关系”都需要从零开始建立，他们都可以接受这点，“真的无所谓。”  
  
James认真地看了男孩一眼，Matthew结束了关于称呼的话题，“别告诉Steve我的成绩。”  
  
“我们都有心里准备你不能直接进入高中。”James答道。  
  
“老天，我知道，我知道！但是他总是比你更看好我！”  
  
James转了转眼睛，男孩这话说得大概没错，“Mat，真是对不起，我没有看不起你的意思。”James真诚道歉道。  
  
“没什么！”Matthew迅速打断了他，“我喜欢你，我不喜欢期望值！我是说真的，我很高兴队长他今天没空来。”  
  
James再次叹气，现在他无法分辨男孩的对“期望值”的说法有几分真心，“好吧，我们就说成绩还是不太理想，但是圣露丝中学会让你从八年级入学，一年后再读高中，这个结果已经很不错了。Steve也会高兴的。”  
  
“那么明天的两所学校——”  
  
“还得去。”James斩钉截铁地说道，“也许会有你更喜欢的校园呢？”  
  
Matthew露出可怜巴巴的表情。James只是笑了笑，没有理会。他已经把车开进了学校停车场，泊好车，摘下自己的安全带，“走吧，伙计，乖乖跟着我，像你之前一直表现的那样，你今天一直都表现得好极了。”  
  
“现在我们算是‘犯罪同伙’喽？”男孩问道。  
  
James挑起嘴角朝他点点头。两个人一起推开车门。  
  
  
James带着Matthew穿过学校走廊，这时候下课铃刚刚敲响，学生们背着书包从教室里涌出来，Matthew也背着他的书包，混在学生群里很不显眼，但他脸上的表情却有点畏缩，不断东张西望。有些经过的小孩子向Matthew和他身边的大人投来疑惑的目光，James搂住Matthew的肩膀，带着他穿过人群。  
  
James带着男孩找到Ashley的班级门口，那是他在上午向Sally确认好的。两个人在班级门口站了一会儿，看着学生们走出来，从走廊的储物柜中取出自己的物品，三三两两地四散离开。  
  
“现在怎么办？”Matthew小声问道。  
  
“再等等。”James回答。  
  
5分钟过后，一位与James年龄相当的女子跟着一个小女孩从教室里走出来。小女孩长得十分漂亮，蓬松的棕色头发在脑后扎成一个马尾辫，绿色的大眼睛亮闪闪的，但小女孩皱着眉，显得有几分焦虑。她身边的女教师倒是态度温和，面带微笑。  
  
James带着Matthew迎上去，“女士，您好。”  
  
“哦，您好，”女人低头看了一眼Matthew，发现并不认识，“请问，您要找哪位老师吗？”  
  
“哦，不。”James对女人露出友善的笑容，“今天是带我儿子来看学校。”  
  
“教导主任不在这一层。”女人好心地指出，“而且我想现在有些迟了……”  
  
“事实上已经结束了。”James把手掌按在Matthew的肩膀上，看了男孩一眼，他身边的男孩根本没有注意他，而只是盯着面前的漂亮姑娘露出傻兮兮的笑容。James忍住翻白眼的冲动。  
  
“哦，这样子。”女人显得有些犹豫，不知道如何继续，“请问您是？”  
  
“Barnes，”James伸出手，女人与他握了握，“是这样的，实际上我正好想起来，我的学生Ashley Miles在您这里就读，所以想来顺便看望她一下。”  
  
“Ashley？”女人显得有些犹豫。  
  
“是呀，那姑娘真是不走运，那些电视新闻什么的。我已经很久没看到过她了，所以今天走到这里就顺便来探望，但好像没有见到她……”  
  
“您说，她是您的学生……”女人又盯着James的脸看了一会儿，“您看起来有些眼熟……”  
  
“您听说过她之前参加过一个课余武术班吗？我是她的教练。”  
  
“哦，我想起来了，你们给Ashley录了视频。”女人又看了Matthew一眼，最后终于说道，“恐怕您在这见不到Ashley了，她两周以前就已经从本校退学了。”  
  
“天啊，怎么会？”James感到惊愕。  
  
“是呀……”女老师叹了口气。  
  
这时她身边的小女孩突然插口道，“Ms. Rosa。”  
  
女人立刻转向小女孩，“哦，我很抱歉，Sophia，我现在就帮你看看。”  
  
“有什么可以帮忙的吗？”James立刻好心地问道。  
  
女人朝他苦笑了一下，领着Sophia走到女孩的柜子前，从小女孩手中接过柜子钥匙，“这孩子说她的储物柜打不开了。”女人把钥匙插进钥匙孔，转了两下，钥匙很轻松就被旋动，但柜锁却没有任何动静。  
  
“我来试试。”女老师侧过身，让James拧了两下钥匙，旋转钥匙并未受到任何阻力，James能感觉到是柜锁出了问题，他退开了，“我想是坏了，得找保安来撬锁了。”  
  
“我可以——”Matthew自告奋勇地开口，James立刻揪住男孩，从背后把Matthew搂到身前，阻止他继续讲话。  
  
女老师并没在意，只是朝James点点头。  
  
“我们得告辞了。”  
  
“再见，我希望Ashley一切安好。”  
  
“是呀，谢谢您，再见。”  
  
James拉着身边的男孩向楼梯的方向走去，Matthew恋恋不舍地回头，又看了叫Sophia的女孩两眼。  
  
待到二人回到车里，关上车门，Matthew用力瞪着James，“我可以把那个锁打开，轻而易举。”  
  
“答应我你不会告诉任何人你能办到？”James回瞪着男孩。  
  
这下Matthew不说话了，他是个懂事的小孩子，立刻就明白了James的意思。  
  
“听着，Matthew，你一定要注意……不要看见可爱的小姑娘就两眼放光，忘了一切。”  
  
“我没有！”Matthew反驳道。  
  
James叹气道，“行了，我想你明白我的意思，无论如何别让任何人知道你拥有本来不该有的技能。那不是件好事，不要觉得那很酷而到处表现。坏事会找上门的。”  
  
“连为了帮忙也不行？”现在男孩的话显得有几分孩子气。  
  
James自己也不知道该如何作答了，或者说他自觉没有回答这个问题的立场。这件事情恐怕也要问问Steve的意见。“我也能开那个锁。”沉默了许久，James这样说道，“但那不是性命攸关的紧急情况，我想我们最好还是有所保留，尤其是你，Matthew，那些你本不该会的。”  
  
Matthew咬了咬嘴唇，想说什么，但却忍住了。  
  
“Matthew……如果你有什么问题都可以问我，好吗？在家里是没有秘密的。”  
  
“但是今天你就会瞒Steve两件事。”男孩一针见血地指出来。  
  
“哎，好吧，大家都有秘密，每个人都有。我的意思是说，如果你想要知道什么，大可以问，在家里不必顾忌，如果我不想回答，我会告诉你我不想回答。在这方面我们应该彼此坦白，我不会为此生你的气。”  
  
男孩又想了想，还是没做声。James发动了汽车，向家驶去。  
  
男孩一路上都保持着沉默，直到二十分钟之后，才突然开口问道，“接下去怎么办？”  
  
“什么接下去？”  
  
“Ashley。”  
  
事实上James一路上都在琢磨接下去的计划，他不知道自己如何能帮助女孩，但是他知道他必须做点什么，什么都好，他不希望看到一个小女孩孤立无援地被关在家中，她需要知道有人仍然关心她，她的朋友们都想念她，别管她的巫婆母亲怎么想。  
  
James考虑了几秒钟，才说道，“我打算给她写封信。我知道她有一个电子邮箱，试着发过，但好像也行不通。所以我想送封信到她家。”  
  
“你打算怎么给她？我猜她父母是不会转交的。”Matthew说道。  
  
“是呀，我得想想办法，用石子砸她的玻璃从窗户翻进去之类的。”James随意地说着，事实上他想从Johnny那里打听一下女孩出庭的时间，请任何能接触到女孩的人帮忙送信，但James还不确定此法可行。  
  
“我可以帮你翻窗户。”男孩说道。  
  
James瞪大眼睛，“我开玩笑的……”  
  
“那是个好办法。我可以翻窗户。”男孩一本正经地重复了一次。  
  
“这不是个好办法，尤其是让你去翻窗户，那是个馊主意。”James立刻说道，“我会处理这件事情，你只需要替我保密。”  
  
“听着，这是个好主意，你可以去拜访，让她家长去开门，我可以趁机趴上二层。我在电视上看过她家的房子，出现过好几次了。那旁边还有一棵大树，再方便不过了。电视上甚至指出过她房间的窗户，如果他们的情报无误的话，我去送信小菜一碟。”  
  
James不可思议地看着Matthew，“亲爱的，你不认识她，你犯不着……我的意思是说，现在你虽然是受到法律保护的证人，但跟个保释犯人没什么区别，如果我们让人逮到，那可不是闹着玩的。”  
  
“Bucky，你为什么坐牢？”Matthew突然问道。  
  
James张了两下嘴，最后回答道，“总之比你的罪过大多了。”  
  
“但Steve说那不是你的错。”Matthew小声说道。  
  
“我想，Steve说的肯定是——那不‘全’是我的错。”James朝Matthew笑了笑，“你向Steve问过我的事情？”  
  
“我希望你别介意，我让他别告诉你我问过。”  
  
“你看……他确实没告诉我，但我们早晚都会坦白的，Matthew，家人就是这样子。”  
  
“不全是你的错，没错，我想Steve是那么说的。他还说我也一样，我做过的事情不全是我的错。我妈妈无法照顾我们也不全是她的错，这点我必须承认……Steve说大家都期望好结果，但有时候事情的发展不尽如人意，我们不需要过分纠结于过去，而应该想着怎样扭转以后的局面。他说你……他还说，有时候我们很走运，接受别人的帮助，但是帮助我们的人并不需要同样的帮助，我们无从报答，我们唯一能报答的方式就是再以同样的方式帮助其他人。”男孩认真地重复着他听到并记下的话。  
  
“这听起来确实像是Steve说的。”James轻轻点点头，露出微笑。  
  
“所以你愿意帮我，愿意帮助那个Ashley，对吗？”Matthew看着他。  
  
James认真思考了一会儿，点了点头，“我想你说的算是一部分，但同时，我也觉得这样做没错，我愿意这样做，除了报答以外，我现在也认为帮助别人是件好事。Steve说的话经常是对的。”  
  
“我们第一次遇到的时候，他帮我付了钱……”男孩搓着手指。  
  
“我听说过。”James笑道。  
  
“现在我没有……没有家人了，你们收养我。”男孩继续说。  
  
“是的，没错。希望我们不久之后都会成为一家人，那用不了多久，相信我，我们有这样的经验。”James想起Erica和双胞胎。  
  
“我可以帮你送信……你知道的，如果你觉得那个女孩的家人待她并不好。”  
  
“我并没那么认为。”James解释道，“我不知道对于小孩子来说什么样的做法是好的，什么样的做法又不好，比如Steve就认为她叔叔做得不对，我不会奉劝Ashley再次离家出走的。”James不确信自己说得百分之百是真心话，但就做法而言，他不会写任何煽动性的言语。  
  
“但是你为她担心，我会帮你送信的。”男孩笃定地说道。  
  
James又犹豫了片刻，最后终于点头，“‘犯罪同伙’。”  
  
Matthew孩子气地朝他笑了笑。  
  
  
James拿出自己百分之百的“犯罪经验”来避免这件事情擦枪走火，给所有人带来麻烦。他把普通复印纸剪裁成便签大小的纸片，把纸张用药剂处理并认真写了一封简短的信件装进不封口的信封，在其中一张纸条上写了信件后续的处理办法。  
  
那是James早年从他真正意义上的犯罪同伙Brock Rumlow那里学来的，制作一次性信件的办法，纸片上的墨迹会在女孩用手指涂抹后完全清除，不留一点痕迹。整个处理信件的过程中，James都戴着洗净晾干的医用橡胶手套，不想留下任何可以追查到他的线索。  
  
Matthew看着James写了整封信，他不明白信件的内容有什么需要隐瞒的，因为那上面除了一些鼓励的话语别无其他。  
  
“只是为了以防万一。并不是每个人都抱着好意揣度他人的动机。”James说道。  
  
在带着Matthew去送信之前，他还特意带着男孩去了一趟Tony Stark的律师事务所，把事情的前因后果都向Tony交代了一番。  
  
Tony挑起眉毛，“老实讲，Miles先生这个案子，要是给我打，包管胜诉。只要挖一挖那女孩双亲的后院，就能知道那个鸡婆女人是个什么货色。可惜她叔叔没有聘我。”  
  
“算了吧，我想那对Ashley也不是什么好事，而且控方是检察院，跟她父母有什么关系。”James抱怨道。  
  
“关系大了，你应该也懂得，要赢得的，只有13个人的心。贬低别人是抬高自己的好办法。”Tony朝Matthew眨眨眼睛。  
  
“哦老天，别教他学坏！”James抱怨道。  
  
“就好像你没教他学坏一样。”Tony毫不留情地反驳。  
  
“并没有，他不告诉我怎么做那个能够消除字迹的纸条和墨水。”Matthew抱着手臂，口气还有些许不满，“剩下的事情我已经会了，用不着你们教。”  
  
James叹了口气，“你知道吗，Stark，我觉得这世界上简直有多少个Steve都不嫌多。”  
  
“得了吧，那只是你的想法，有一个我都觉得挺多余。”Tony耸耸肩，拍拍Matthew的肩膀，“你用不着学什么处理字迹的办法，我告诉你，笔记鉴定这种证据，在我这都行不通的。尽管放心好了。即使你们被当场抓住，我也会有办法的。”  
  
男孩有些崇拜地点点头。  
  
James干笑了两声，带着Matthew告辞了。但Tony的自信心或多或少令James减轻了让Matthew参与这个小阴谋的负罪感。  
  
  
James担心Miles家附近蹲守的媒体记者，本想速战速决。但谁想到Matthew在Ashley的房间里整整呆了半个小时，这让他在被Miles夫人赶出门后急得上蹿下跳。他没办法在他停放摩托车的地方干等着男孩回归，而是绕着Miles家的房子转了好几圈。最后男孩终于戴着兜帽从Miles家的院墙里翻了出来，James一把拉住男孩穿过街道，一路经过好几个街区，最终带他进了一家咖啡厅。  
  
“Matthew Rogers！”James对着男孩就要发作。  
  
Matthew立刻露出委屈脸往后缩，他小声说道，“我们聊了一会儿，谁想到她妈进来了，我只好躲在床底下。直到她妈离开。”  
  
James长长出了一口气，“没被发现吧？”  
  
“没有。哦，老天，她妈真是个贱人。”  
  
“嘿！注意语言。”  
  
“我是说真的，那个小姑娘，她比我还小，眼睛都哭肿了。但是她想得可比我多多了，她不知道发生了什么，所以一直抓着我问东问西的，没有电视、广播、没有电脑、没有手机、不能上网！她简直与世隔绝。只能在家念书，她说她马上要被送到一所女生寄宿学校了，还是高中，她才12岁。她会被人欺负的！你不知道学校的女孩们有多刻薄。她问我Sally怎么样，可是我不认识她。你应该多告诉我一些事情的。”Matthew的语气里带着埋怨。  
  
“上帝，可怜的小家伙。”James叹道，他知道学校的女孩子们有多刻薄，虽然James在学校总是独来独往被人畏惧，但起码Steve给他讲过一些。James希望Ashley能在新学校找到一个她自己的骑士Betty。  
  
“Bucky？”Matthew突然叫他。  
  
“怎么？”  
  
“我……我答应了Ashley替她带一封信给Sally……我想我应该告诉你。”Matthew从衣兜里掏出一张小纸条，“Ashley说Sally原本是每周二和周五上课，但她无法确定……你知道的，她们已经很久没联系了。”  
  
James眨了眨眼睛，“当然，当然。我们可以趁明天去武术班。怎么了？她说不要告诉我吗？”  
  
“不，她没说，她只说拜托。但是我想……你很怕这件事情会惹麻烦。”  
  
James揉了揉男孩的脑袋，“至少我们还有Tony可以求助。”  
  
“是呀，他好像很酷的样子！”Matthew立刻两眼放光。  
  
“嗯……某些方面来讲……”James点头承认道。  
  
“你说我以后能当律师吗？”Matthew问道。  
  
James苦笑起来，“那很不容易，你得好好上学。但我看不出那有什么不可以的，除了Steve不会太高兴。”  
  
Matthew皱起眉头。  
  
“哦，别担心，小鬼。Steve肯定会想通的。”James可不担心Steve对Matthew的新志向的有什么看法，他担心的是给Ashley送信这件事是不是真能瞒住Steve。  
  
“Ashley看了信，她说谢谢你。”Matthew又对James说道。  
  
James微笑着点点头，心中感觉到愉快。  
  
  
结果证明，他们连半个小时也没能隐瞒Steve。  
  
当James骑摩托带Matthew回家的时候，Steve已经非常气愤地在客厅等着James了。  
  
“你去Miels家干什么了？”Steve连招呼都没打，劈头盖脸地向James发问。Matthew吓得一下贴到了James身边。Steve见James不答，转向Matthew，“他去那女孩家捣乱的时候就把你放在外面等着？”  
  
“我……”Matthew开口道。  
  
“我让Matthew帮我翻窗子送了封信给Ashley，不过你怎么这么快就知道了？难道我们被发现了？Miles夫人报了警吗？”James心中充满疑问。  
  
“James！”  
  
“是我主动要求帮忙的。”Matthew立刻解释。  
  
“没有，不是这样的。”James把Matthew推到一边，“行了，没你的事了……”  
  
“听着，你们两个，我不知道你们俩想干什么，还是觉得你们做了什么大好事，如果这事情被发现了只能闹得更加不愉快。”Steve严肃地说道。  
  
Matthew仍旧贴回到James身边站着，一大一小两个人都低着头，听Steve的教训，Steve把二人数落了一遍，说道一半却忍不住自己哈哈笑起来。James和Matthew两个人对视了一眼，James捅了捅Steve的腹部，担忧地看着他，害怕自己把Steve气出神经病来。  
  
“哎……我是真不知道说你们什么好了，都在我面前装出可怜巴巴的样子。你知道我是怎么知道的？我在电视上看到的！James你被拍到了都不知道，还号称没有路出马脚……”Steve叹了口气，“你们俩别跟我面前低头站着了，就好像我在欺负人一样。”  
  
“哪里？哪里被拍到了？那么明显吗？”James连忙要去开电视。  
  
“没有，没那么明显，我想那算不上证据。只有我能指认你。”Steve朝他苦笑了一下，“但是你在镜头后面出现了三次次，鬼鬼祟祟的！”  
  
“我当时在找这个小子！我让他去送个信，他竟然翻进了人家姑娘的屋子里，半个小时不出来！”  
  
“我跟你说过啦，是为了躲她的巫婆老妈！”Matthew不客气地反击道。  
  
“行了行了，”Steve摆了摆手，“下次有这种事情，还是先找点正常的办法吧。你们两个也真是的，我服了。就送一封信而已，我认识负责案件的检察官的调查员……带封信再容易不过了。”  
  
James噘了一下嘴，那也是他最早想到的办法，但是自从Matthew提到送信后，正常途径就被James完全遗忘在脑后了，他只想着怎么不留证据地把信教到女孩手中。  
  
“那不一样……”Matthew突然说道。两个大人的目光都集中到孩子脸上，“那真的不一样，知道有人愿意为你冒险……那感觉不一样。”男孩低下头。  
  
Steve的表情也变得柔和了，他一下子把两个人圈进怀里用力抱了抱，“好吧，我承认，那确实感觉不一样。”Steve揉了揉Matthew的脑袋，推了他的肩膀一把，“Mat，你可以原地解散了，去洗个澡，下来帮忙做饭。”  
  
James还靠在Steve怀里，看着男孩上楼，“我也得洗个澡。”James说道。  
  
“你还没结束呢。”Steve笑道，“下不为例听见没？人家14岁，你也14岁吗？别跟我提年纪的事情，我就是故意提起的。”Steve在James再次噘嘴的时候立刻补充道。  
  
“知道啦。”James小声回答，“我甚至去找了Tony，他说没问题，我才带他去的。”  
  
“哦？还有什么坏事是我不知道的？”Steve笑着问道。  
  
“Matthew对Tony的印象不错，他说以后想要当律师。”James补充道。  
  
“老天……”Steve呻吟了一声。  
  
James贴着他的嘴角吻了吻，“我就知道你会叫天。”  
  
Steve摸摸后脑勺，“我觉得有你们这么折磨我，我一定活不过五十岁。”  
  
“我会替你抚养子女的，你可以放心的去了，Steve。”James笑道。  
  
“够狠心啊？”  
  
“开玩笑的，”James说，“千万别死亲爱的，我会非常、非常想你的。”


	4. Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2017年突发新番外

6岁之前，Maggie从未管Bucky叫过爸爸，Bucky是她父亲没错，然而如果管Bucky叫爸爸，她便不知道要如何区分Bucky和爸爸了。  
  
当Maggie在幼儿园或随后的小学里谈论起自己的家人时，别人似乎总会产生误解，“Erica是Erica，Bucky是Bucky，我爸爸叫Steve Rogers。”  
  
“但是你的名字叫Margaret Barnes……”  
  
“那又如何？”  
  
“Barnes才是你爸爸。”  
  
“这么说也没错。”  
  
“那Rogers是谁？”  
  
Maggie只有站在原地翻白眼的力气了，与她同龄的小孩子，实在是太愚蠢了。翻白眼这项技巧，是她从姐姐Lisa那里学会的，“那让你看起来比对方聪明百倍。”Lisa总是这样说。  
  
Lisa的母亲Erica则会为此大发雷霆，“你再教你妹妹学坏，我可要不客气了！”  
  
不过就在Lisa试图反驳母亲的时候，Erica也同样会对自己的女儿翻白眼，Maggie暗自决定那确实让Erica看起来更像一个懂道理的大人，而Lisa只是和自己一样的小女孩罢了。  
  
当Maggie因为实在不想吃青椒而对她爸爸翻白眼的时候，Steve双手叉腰站在原地，脸上复杂扭曲的表情让Maggie觉得太过滑稽，她甚至忘了生气。  
  
“怎么了，Steve？”Bucky从后面走过来，双手按住Maggie的肩膀，来回看着对峙的二人，一脸莫名其妙。  
  
Steve先是仰头狠狠叹了口气，然后又低头用力摇了一下，“我得给Erica打个电话。”他气鼓鼓地掉头走掉了。  
  
Bucky转到Maggie面前，低头看着她，“你又干什么坏事啦？”  
  
“我什么也没干！”Maggie委屈地抱怨道，随后她想了想Lisa的教导，又突然感到心虚。  
  
Bucky盯着Maggie的脸，皱起眉。  
  
“你会偏向爸爸的，但我可以解释。”Maggie觉得鼻酸，虽然Bucky对她一向宠爱，然而每当Maggie与Steve发生冲突的时候，Bucky却总会偏向Steve，责怪Maggie。这样的顿悟突然让Maggie感到很难过，她吸了吸鼻子，努力不让自己掉眼泪。Maggie已经不是随时随地大哭的小婴儿了。  
  
“我保证不偏向，到底怎么啦？”  
  
“我大概说了爸爸蠢。”  
  
Bucky挑起眉毛，似乎觉得一切都很有趣，“我一直在那边，没听到你说什么呀？”  
  
“我……”Maggie又翻了一下眼皮，表演给Bucky看，“就这样来着。”  
  
Bucky与Steve的反应截然不同，他突然哈哈大笑起来，笑得肩膀都在抖。  
  
“这是谁教你的？Lisa？”Bucky一边笑一边问道。  
  
Maggie咬着下嘴唇，沉默不语，她不想出卖任何人。  
  
Bucky揉了揉Maggie的脑袋，又勾起食指，用指背轻轻刮了Maggie的睫毛一下，Maggie觉得痒，用力眨了眨眼。  
  
“别老这么干啦，会影响视力的，听到没？”Buky把她从椅子上抱起来，Maggie坐在Bucky的手臂上用力搂住Bucky的脖子。Maggie的视力很好，检查身体的医生总是这么夸奖她，视力真好，个子也高，四肢很灵活，听力和反应都很灵敏。Maggie最喜欢听那些表扬的话了。如果翻白眼真的会影响视力，那么Maggie还是不能滥用这个这个招数。  
  
“Bucky？”  
  
“嗯？”Bucky抱着她向屋里走。  
  
“我和爸爸，你更喜欢谁？”  
  
Bucky再次大笑起来，“天啊，Mag，这可不是你该问的问题，这难道不是我该问的问题吗？我和Steve，你更喜欢谁？”  
  
“你。”Maggie毫不犹豫地回答道。  
  
Bucky的脚步停下了，Maggie放开他的脖子，噘嘴看着他，Bucky的眼神总是很温柔，不像Steve和Erica，时不时就会严厉起来。  
  
“Mag……我很高兴听你这么说，但是这真的不太公平，Steve会很难过的。”  
  
“那你呢？”Maggie可没那么容易被打发掉，“你喜欢我还是喜欢爸爸。”  
  
Bucky看她的眼神仍然很温柔，但不知为什么，Maggie已经能够猜到Bucky的答案，“我认识Steve也有12年了，有你的两倍长，他是个值得尊重的人，我很爱他。你呢？我也爱你，Mag，非常非常爱，你们在我心里都是无法替代的，我没办法二选一，我希望有朝一日，你能变成像你爸爸一样的人。”  
  
“我不会，”Maggie不得不指出来，她对此感到气馁，“爸爸是个男人，我是个女孩子，我不可能变成他那样的人，Erica说我长得比爸爸漂亮。”  
  
Bucky笑得停不下来，“我不是说让你变成他啊，小傻瓜，以后你就懂了，你们两个比你想象得要像得多。”  
  
Maggie不想再谈论这个话题了，“Matt什么时候回来？”  
  
“我也不知道，我们去给他打个电话怎么样？”  
  
“好啊！”Maggie开心地回答道，她知道，在家里，至少Matt肯定最喜欢她，只不过Matt现在在家的时间真是太少了，Maggie十分想念他。  
  
* * *  
  
James接到Erica打来的电话时，正准备出门去接Maggie放学。  
  
“James！学校打来电话了，说是Maggie在学校和别的孩子打架了……”  
  
James张大了嘴，半晌才问道：“打架是什么意思？你是指打架的打架吗？老天啊，我现在就给Steve打电话，他还在调查局呢，不知道能不能联系上——”他逐渐开始陷入慌乱中，James知道自家女儿在普通孩子中间一定是身手最好的，他的潜意识中从未担心过Maggie被别人欺负，但是Maggie的对手他可就不敢保证了。  
  
“别，千万别叫Steve，老师打电话来问我，‘Maggie说她有两个爸爸，到底是怎么回事？’”  
  
“什么意思？我们不是一直是这样说的？”James问道。  
  
“不不，这次她特别提到了‘同性恋’这个字眼，我想我们是穿帮了，亲爱的。”Erica叹了口气，“不过无论如何，我正在去学校的路上，你也快点来吧，我们可以再试试，不过要做好心理准备。”  
  
James也叹了口气，“Mag没事吧？”  
  
“你闺女能有什么事？还不是把人家小男孩打趴下……”Erica呵呵笑起来。  
  
James却没笑出来，Steve指不定又要如何责备他，“好吧，学校见。”  
  
“学校见。”  
  
Steve和James从未想过要隐瞒二人之间的同性伴侣关系，然而在送女儿入学屡屡受挫之后，二人在朋友们的建议下，决定不再和无聊的歧视做斗争。Erica帮了大忙，在三个人并未声明的暗示下，学校老师认为Maggie是Steve和Erica的亲生女儿，而James则是Erica的二婚对象，所以二位男士会轮流与Erica一起参加学校组织的亲子活动，小Maggie会向别人解释为何James和Steve都是她爸爸，然而老师却从未细想过小孩子的话。  
  
这样让Maggie在学校中平安度过了一年多，没人知道她实际上是一对同性恋伴侣的孩子，直到今天。  
  
James一走进教导室，Maggie立即从椅子上跳起来跑过来扑到他怀里。Erica也走过来，两个人交换了一个落在脸颊上的亲吻。  
  
Maggie的老师清了清嗓子，“二位不用演戏了，大致情况我都了解了。”  
  
Erica站在James身边，似乎气得够呛，“我不知道你什么意思，如果你先前有什么误会，都是你自己的问题，我们可没演过什么戏。”  
  
James一手抱着哭花脸的Maggie，另一只手搂住Erica，坐在教导室里另一边则坐着两个小男孩，一个高大强壮，另一个则完全相反，瘦得皮包骨头，两个男孩子都挂了彩，灰头土脸地坐在一边，大个子委屈得直抽鼻子。虽然情势严峻，但James心里只觉得好笑，拼命忍住才能保持严肃。  
  
“到底出了什么事？”  
  
经过了所有孩子的控诉和老师带有明显偏向性的补充说明，半小时后，James大概了解了事情的原委。小个子的男孩叫作Andreas，被大个子的男孩Damien欺负（被老师称为一点小误会），Maggie只是打抱不平，出手相助（被老师称为暴力事件）。  
  
“Damien是个滚蛋，他管那个小家伙叫‘死基佬’！我告诉他不要骂人，他却要来打我！”Maggie愤愤不平地大叫道。  
  
“Mag！跟你说了不许叫别人混蛋……”James不得不开口教育道，但是那个叫Damien的孩子无疑是个混蛋。  
  
“死基佬……”Damien坐在椅子上，盯着James，虽然目光中带有某种胆怯，但还是不甘心地小声嘀咕道。  
  
Maggie立即扭过头，露出凶狠的目光，Damien立即向椅子里缩了缩。James再次在心中叹气，威慑敌人的方式还是他亲自教给Maggie的，他简直不敢想象Steve要是在场会对此事如何评价。  
  
“Maggie还说她和自己的两个爸爸住在一起，Barnes先生，我想她说的是事实吧？”  
  
“那又怎样？我们没有故意隐瞒的意思，如果你先前有什么误解，那是你的问题。”James说道，他的语气温和不带攻击性，语调却不容置疑。  
  
“Barnes先生，如果你这样说就很没意思了，你们从未让Maggie管你叫过爸爸，这明显带有某种误导性，让别人以为你和……Rogers先生身份不同。”  
  
Erica翻了个白眼，“Maggie从会说话起就是这么叫的，叫了5年，怎么可能是为了隐瞒你这种恐同症改口的。”Maggie委屈地抬头看了James一眼，很轻地叫了一声“Bucky”，James心疼自家女儿，也没什么好脸色，但他还是在一边扯了一下Erica的衣角。  
  
老师的脸色也变得极为难看，“你们的孩子打伤了别人家的孩子，我们不能坐视不管。”  
  
“Maggie说是他自己跌倒才摔破了手肘和脸颊。”James反驳道。  
  
“而且这小子打伤了别人又怎么算？”Erica指着一旁可怜巴巴的Andreas质问道。  
  
此时教导室门口响起了敲门声，两个男孩的家长也赶到了，所有人陷入了无休止地争论中，James听得有点头疼。他干脆把Maggie从地上抱起来，抱她坐到旁边的椅子上，也不说话了。Maggie变得老老实实的，搓着自己的手指，安静了一会儿，突然小心翼翼地坦白道：“我推了他一下，所以他扑过来，我闪开了。我并没有打他，爸爸说无论Bucky教过我什么，都不能对同学动粗。我不想惹祸的……”她一边说着一边红了眼圈。  
  
James轻轻吻了吻Maggie的额头，把她扎头发的皮筋取下来，帮她把乱掉的头发用手指梳理好，编上松散的辫子，重新扎上，他对此再熟练不过了。  
  
“虽然这件事结果很糟，但不是你的错，Mag。那边那个大个头是不对的。”  
  
“爸爸会训我的。”  
  
“不会的。”  
  
“会的。”  
  
James看着Maggie与Steve一模一样的长睫毛，简直像是在看小时候的Steve，“不会的，我说不会就不会。”  
  
Maggie似乎松了口气，小脑袋枕在James的肩膀上，过了一会儿，才又小声问道：“我应该管Bucky叫爸爸？”  
  
“没那回事，你想叫什么都可以。”  
  
“可是……如果我不管你叫爸爸，别人不知道Bucky也是爸爸，无论我怎么解释，他们都不懂。”  
  
“我可不在乎别人，Mag。”James安抚道。  
  
“但别人应该知道。”小女孩抬起头，看着James的眼睛，严肃地说道。  
  
James突然觉得Maggie似乎又长大了一点，她是什么时候懂得这些的？  
  
“嗯，是啊。”James点头同意道，“但你不用刻意做什么。”  
  
又沉默了一会儿，Maggie说：“我想回家了。”  
  
“嗯，我也想回家了，不知道你爸给咱们做什么好吃的了。”James站起身，“Erica，走吧，别吵了，反正小孩子都没大伤。”  
  
“Barnes先生——”  
  
“如果你们有什么官方的处理决定，可以打电话来，现在我女儿想要回家了，这场闹剧根本不是她的错，所以我现在就要带她走。”James的语气终于冷了三分，不想再和这个老师周旋，Erica最后瞪了那老师一眼，直接转身推开房门。  
  
“你说得轻巧，我们家儿子怎么办！？”Damien的母亲不满地喝道。  
  
James转过身，一只手捂住Maggie的小耳朵，把她的脑袋按在自己肩膀上，堵住另一只耳朵，“女士，您最好多教教您家儿子，别让他长大以后变成一个欺凌弱小又恐同的混球。”  
  
女人气得脸上青一阵白一阵，但碍于James的眼神，完全不敢有所动作。James抱着Maggie离开了教导室。  
  
出门以后，Maggie才对James说道：“我能听见。”  
  
“我只是做做样子”James笑道，“别告诉你爸。”  
  
* * *  
  
讨厌的Damien因为自己粗暴愚蠢而摔破手肘，导致Maggie被叫到教导室，在那之前，Maggie从未意识到，她身边的人并不清楚Bucky与Steve的关系。她也从未真正理解过爸爸是个特别的称谓。问题在于，在家中，没人在意彼此间如何呼唤，从没有人告诉过Maggie这其中的含义。但是一旦离开家里，在公共场所，称谓似乎不止是为了区别，它们意义重大。  
  
她又突然想到，哥哥Matt在家时从来都会直呼Bucky和Steve的名字，然而在外人面前，他总会把他们介绍为自己的养父。  
  
6岁的时候，Maggie理解到这其中有何等的意义。  
  
她还以为自己会因为这次打架惹上麻烦，出乎意料地，连Steve也没有说一句责备的话。他在听说事情原委后，露出忧虑的神色，仔细检查Maggie是否受伤，反倒称Maggie勇敢。那天晚上，Maggie一直在爸爸和Bucky的卧室睡着，才被抱回自己的房间。  
  
爸爸和Bucky把她夹在中间，靠在床头聊了许久，他们还给Natasha阿姨打了一个电话。  
  
他们告诉Maggie，她可能需要转学。  
  
Maggie不想离开她在学校的朋友们，但如果这是必须的，她会接受。  
  
毕竟Bucky说每个人都要为自己的行为负责。  
  
Steve吻了吻Maggie的额头，又吻了吻Bucky的嘴唇，Maggie抬头看到他们接吻，觉得自己的父亲与别人的父母并没有什么差别。  
  
Maggie决定，下一次到了新学校，当她介绍自己的家人时，她会直接把一切说明白。  
  
“Steve和Bucky都是我爸爸，我的爸爸亲吻我的另一个爸爸，就和你们的父母亲吻一模一样。”


End file.
